


Sweeter than sweet

by Anonymous



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Again, But mostly mpreg, Family Fluff, Freddie POV, Friendship, M/M, Maylor baby, Mpreg, Some angst, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pregnant Roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 21:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Set in the same verse as "Happiest day of my life", "Lullaby" and "Baby blues" but can be read on its own.This is Roger's pregnancy, with its ups and downs, as viewed from Freddie's eyes.Friendship, fluff, love.





	Sweeter than sweet

It started with some small changes in Roger. He was even moodier than sual, getting sad and angry over nothing. It wasn't too different from his usual personality, but it wa as if his bitchyness had been multiplied by ten. He would get angrier even more than usual and really sad and on the verge of tears for no reason at all. It was odd. 

Then the changes began to be more physical and not personality. Roger was able to smell things no one else was (like the time Freddie changed his shampoo or when Deacy had eaten some peanuts before recording and Roger complained that the whole room smelled like peanuts). He'd never had such a sharp sense of smell, especially with smoking as much as he did. Which he'd cut down on completely, because apparently now cigarrettes didn't taste good anymore and they made him nauseous. 

Because that was another change they'd all been noticing - a lot of the things Roger could now smell made him sick. Suddenly, Roger got sick at the drop of a hat, when he'd been a man who was the pinnacle of health. He got sick because of a smell, because the food didn't sit well on him, because it was too late or too early... Anything. He was always sick or dizzy and even if it wasn't affecting his performance with the band, people were getting worried. 

Especially Brian, who was losing a lot of sleep over Roger and his mysterious disease, that he was convinced had to be something deadly for Roger not to tell him. Brian even tried to convince Freddie and Deacy to stage some sort of intervention so that Roger would finally go to the doctor... There was a constant expression of deep concern int he guitarist's eyes, and apparently when he'd asked the blond what was wrong he only received dismissals and vague answers, making him worry more, and making the others worry too. 

They hadn't considered the possibility that something may be seriously wrong with Roger, just figured that this was just him being his very exaggerated self, drawing attention to himself. But something was definitely different, could it really be that he was sick? But he was so young! Freddie was starting to get a bit worried too, especially seeing how anxious Roger seemed to be. 

Deacy had a theory that he wasn't sharing with Freddie for some reason (not yet, I'll tell you when I'm sure). But if he was right, then there really was no reason to worry. They would even celebrate if his theory was right. But he needed more proof. 

The proof came when Brian stopped worrying, and told them that there was reason for them to worry. Told them that Roger wanted to wait a couple of weeks more before telling them what was going on with him, but that it was not deadly. And Freddie noticed that Brian now smiled a lot, seemed a lot happpier... Not just happier, he looked as if he'd won the lottery. Brian looked as if someone had lit a light under his skin, and he looked at Roger with even more adoration than usual, as if the drmmer was the most fascinating creature in the universe, even when he puked. 

Freddie was absolutely befuddled. Roger was still sick, if anything he only seemed to be getting sicker, throwing up now more than before - how could Brian be so undoubtedly happy about that? He loved the man!

Deacy knew, he'd know all along, and smiled a knowing smile, throwing a riddle Freddie's way. 

"What is the one ting that makes you sick but has a happy ending?" Freddie shrugged. "Being sick is not the main... condition... it's just a side effect."

"Roger's throwing up that much because he's hangover after having the time of his life every night?"

"You think Brian would be all that happy about that?"

No, he probably wouldn't.

"Oh, come on, Deacy! I'm dying here, tell me!"

"They're having a baby! Roger's pregnant!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh. That somehow made a lot of sense. Roger's sudden super-nose, Brian's bout of happiness, why their drummer couldn't stop throwing up....Oooh. 

They were told the following week, and Freddie did his best to feign surprise. 

"I am so shocked, dear! Wow, pregnant! Such great news!"

"We already knew." Deacy deadpanned. "At least, we figured it was the case. Congrats, guys, We're really happy for you."

"Happy? We're thrilled, darlings, overjoyed! I mean, a Queen baby, I am going to spoil that kid rotten, but before that I'll spoil you like you won't believe, Rog! Our angriest child is having a baby of his own... I could cry!"

They all became softer with Roger that, knowing that he was in such a delicate state. Freddie would often embrace him when he got frustrated because he wasn't as sharp anymore with all the dizziness, he wiped the blond man's tears when he got inexplicably sad. Until the morning sickness and the hormonal overload passed Roger was to be handled with care, and was allowed to scream and cry all he wanted. 

Although Freddie knew that Brian could and was happy to take the brunt of all Roger's moodiness, sometimes even he deserved a break. And sometimes it was Brian the cause of Roger's insecurities and sadness, so Roger needed someone else to unload. 

"He won't want me anymore, Fred, why would he? I'm so fat and messy and I smell like throw up, and he's still so good looking and and intelligent and calm..." He sobbed a bit before continuing. "I'm none of those things. I'm big and bloated and yesterday I threw the kettle out of the window because I couldn't find the tea. The good thing I had was my looks. And now..."

Freddie was sure to be there with his biggest embraces and his softest smiles and comforting words. He was careful not to dismiss his insecurities, but remind his friend that they were not the reality. 

"You look absolutely gorgeous like you are now, darling, and I'm sure Brian has told you so one million times."

"Yeah..."

"And besides, I cannot fathom why, but Brian loves you for everything you are, not just your looks. Even with the tantrums and all of that, he still loves you. And honestly, this last weeks is the happiest I've ever seen Brian, EVER, and I know that you and that baby are a big part of that. If anything, he'll love you more now that there's more of you to love."

"You think?"

"I do. Let's get you looking even more incredibly beautiful by buying you some new clothes, shall we?"

Freddie decided to use this pregnancy to buy a ton of clothes, and became Roger's official fashion adviser as he got progressively bigger. Anytime he saw something big and loose, anything that was decent and would accommodate the drummer's expanding belly, he thought "for Roger" and bought it. He went through a lot of shops, looking for things that would make Roger feel good about himself, things he would like that would fit him. Which was no easy task. 

Because as he got bigger and more pregnant, Roger was becoming more fragile, more delicate, and he needed things to keep him afloat, cheer him up. Roger was scared of what was going to happen in some short months, Freddie knew, and tried all that he could to reassure the drummer in every way possible. He was quite sure that both Roger and Brian were going to be great parents and told either of them as often as possible. Roger was already insecure because of his size (it was true that he got really big) and idn't need more anxiety on his plate. 

It was disconcerting, seeing Roger so heavily pregnant. He was still an angry man who screamed and cursed... but he was so round. Sometimes, he would caress his huge belly absent mindedly, or talked or sang to the baby bump. It was almost an alien experience for Freddie, so used to the "fight me!" variety of Roger. Sometimes he' grimaced and hold his belly as if in pain, scaring the shit out of Freddie, but then just smiled."He's just playing around. You want to feel him kick?".

And Freddie did, and felt the kick under his hand and was absolutely amazed, even if he was a bit sorry for Roger, having to go through all that. 

Still it was really sweet, seeing him so tender and big. 

If Freddie could have stopped time, he would have done so in those last months of Roger's pregnancy. The drummer was calm and apparently content, Brian was beaming and more affectionate than ever... And those two deserved only the best. They had so many plans, so many ideas... And that moment seemed to be their absolute happiest. 

But of course, that moment could last forever. Some weeks later Freddie received a frantic phone call from Brian who, with a very shaky voice, asked him and John to wait for them in the hospital, because Roger was in labour. He had sounded so distraught... As if he was barely holding himself together, making Freddie very worried. Had something gone wrong? It was too early for this, wasn't it? Freddie couldn't help thinking awful thoughts as he collected Deacy and they went together in a cab to the hospital. 

"If something happens to that baby it will destroy them, I don't know how will they'll be able to recover. Brian was so happy about this child, had so many future plans, he was so invested... How will it affect him if the baby doesn't make it? And Roger! Oh, god, Roger! After carrying that child inside him for eight months, feeling him, singing to him...It will shatter him."

It was an awful thought, really, and he could only imagine what Roger and Brian might be feeling. Labour was already a painful and scary experience without adding any complications. The minutes at the hospital felt eternal, after they finally saw who they'd come to see... 

Roger looked awful, big but helpless in his gurney, unconscious, bloody, almost.... lifeless. 

Brian broke down and it hurt to see it. After all that happiness, he became the opposite, the saddest sight ever, sobbing desperately for his lover and child. In between sobs, he managed to tell them the paramedics thought they baby could live but that Roger might not make it. 

This was... unexpected. They'd been convinced that if something was to wrong it would affect the baby, not Roger. Freddie suddenly thought of all the people throughout history who had died in childbirth. But that couldn't happen to Roger, right? Not their Roger, with his stupid perfect blode hair and his sudden anger and his amazing abilities in the drums... The thought of not seeing Roger again, of never hearing his voice, of not seeing him smile again felt like a dagger in the heart. 

The next hours were... harrowing. Freddie didn't know how to console Brian, as he was feeling quite heartbroken himself. Roger had been one his best friends, and he never thought he could lose him so soon. It wasn't right. Some horrifying four hours later, they were told the news they'd been waiting for: both the baby and Roger were alive and Roger was going to recover. Thank heavens!

They were directed to the neo-natal ward, where they saw a tiny baby with blonde hair and lazy blue eyes. Brian was crying, and Freddie cried a bit too. It was amazing, this new life in the world, a whole new person made from the people he loved most. It was incredible. 

When they saw Roger again he looked very pale and extremely exhausted, but smiled when he got to hold his baby, and thank the others for being there. Him and Brian reunited, and it was perfect. The family was complete. 

As they posed for a picture, the exhausted ill looking Roger, Brian with still bloodshot eyes and tear tracks, and the tiny newborn baby with his little eyes closed... Freddie decided that they were the most beautiful and incredible people ever. And this scene wasn't just heartwarming, joyful, just sweet... 

It was sweeter than sweet. 

And he hoped for only sweetness and good things for all three boys in front of him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments mean the world :)


End file.
